Doll
by Childish Sadism
Summary: I just can’t believe how someone like him can still be in such a plain world like this. It's just incredible how he can stand living in a world that is nothing like him, I guess it's because...SasDeiSas. One shot.


Short one shot. This fic doesn't has the whole seme, uke thing so lets keep it as Dei/Sas. Its also from Deidara's point of view, I believe the characters are at some point IC but that's just me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

'Art has so many shapes' I thought quietly to myself while staring down at the thin, pale hands I know too well after all this time. Sasori is working on one of his puppet's hair, his fingers are lazily but carefully tying the puppet's hair into a ponytail. He tries a few times until the hair looks perfect, it's funny how he is holding the brush with his mouth. Still, I can't help myself but picture my own hair in between those fingers, Sasori always takes good care of his puppet's hair, so I wonder if he would brush my hair with the same kindness. Like hell he would. 

I chuckle softly to myself, which earns a glare from my danna. I just smirk at him and turn my attention back towards the puppet's hair, and soon enough he is done with the puppet and puts it aside just to drag another one onto his lap. We don't have any missions so Sasori is taking his dear time while doing this. It has been over an hour and he has only fixed the hair of three puppets. That's the way my danna is, he is always trying to achieve perfection, nothing else. I sometimes wonder…what's perfection for him? I'm almost sure I know the answer, but I have my doubts sometimes.

Sasori no danna believes that he is perfection. He believes that everything around him is imperfect, except what he creates and what he is. It's also easy to tell from his looks, danna's hair is silky, short and just slightly messy, but it just fits him perfectly. He believes long hair is annoying and it would just get in the way while fighting, so for him…long hair its imperfect. His eyes are a red, grayish color that is just hard to get, when he is mad his eyes glow with a crimson color that would scare any Shinobi that is fighting him, but when he is relaxed and serene, his eyes look different, a gray color. Danna's face is perfect,with a perfect nose, mouth, eye shape, eyebrows, and even slightly girly eyelashes.

Sasori is a doll, I don't know what other word to use for him. His perfection is just almost impossible to achieve for any normal Shinobi. I remember when I was a kid, I would stare at the toys I could never have. I always wanted a doll, even if I was a boy I wanted one, but not to play with. I wanted to destroy it, break it, and smash it into pieces. Dolls were too perfect for the reality of the world, so I hated them.

But Sasori no danna is not completely perfect, he has a nasty attitude. He has a tongue that throws poison every time he speaks. It's really hard to believe it, when you get a glance of him he looks like any normal fourteen year old, but when he starts speaking, he makes YOU feel like an eight year old. He just makes you believe whatever he is saying. If he tells you that you are an idiot, you believe it, if he tells you that you are a worthless piece of trash, you believe it. I'm used to it by now, so it doesn't affect me as much as it used to. He could hardly believe the time I talked back at him, he just stared at me with an expression that until now amused me. He just looked like a kid.

Sasori is also very different, moreso then anyone I ever met. He considers mutilation, tearing, breaking, killing and opening people's insides art. My own art can blow people away, and kill them, but I don't pick up the corpses later on to turn them into walking puppets. But he does it without remorse, without a hint of regret. I guess it's because he thinks that because he is turning them into something else, they are becoming something beautiful in his own world. Yes, HIS own world, Sasori no danna lives half of the time in between his puppets. He makes clothes for them, fixes them, and turns them into destructive weapons. So because of that, he has his own world, in which life is ugly and what he touches and turns into art is beauty.

He is twisted, I know that for sure. Sasori doesn't think like any normal Shinobi, well…most Shinobi are already twisted, but that's not what I meant. I'm saying that he is, at some point, utterly insane. It's hard to tell, it really is, but for me it isn't. He turns killing into something beautiful and he does it with out even trying, showing that has been doing it for a long, long time. Some people are impressed because Itachi killed his whole clan, but that never impressed Sasori. I know why, he told me that there was no point in killing people weaker than you are, that just turns you into a low life. He said that if you want to kill someone you should fight someone that you KNOW is stronger than you. That's why Sasori enjoys killing, he always fights people at his level or stronger, because then turning them into puppets is a pleasure for him that can't compare to anything in this world.

The weird thing is that danna is also usually depressed, although everyone can easily notice that. During that time he doesn't talk a lot, or fights with me, but he gets mad easily and has mood swings every freaking minute of the day. I believe…that he is always depressed. I don't mean in a way that you can tell, but in a quiet 'I-don't-want-you-to-know' way. He always has the same blank look on his face, with his bored eyes, but his eyes just show something else. They are as empty as the body he has. A body that doesn't feel, but can be broken.

Sasori no danna is extremely naïve. Odd, I know, but he is. He doesn't know half of the feelings a normal human being would. He is hateful, cruel, rude, insane, ill, violent, and lonely. Those are the only feelings he knows. He knows the feeling of joy, but only when someone dies or he is winning in a fight. He finds it funny when he has to kill with one of his strongest puppets. He has a crude sense of humor.

Sasori is completely imperfect for the normal world, but for his dysfunctional world, he is the closest thing to beauty. And I believe him. I got a little glimpse into his world and that's all I needed to see in order to believe him. I once watched while he was turning a normal human body into a puppet. He was using a sharp kunai to open the stomach, and he didn't bother to change clothes. He just pulled the organs with his bare hands, crawling and tearing apart what would get in his way, but of course making sure not to damage the body too much. His clothes were coated with blood when he was done, even his face had some bloodstains on it. Most people would be grossed out by this, and throw up. I didn't, I could only stare at what he was doing. Sasori no Danna was enjoying this like a kid that would enjoy tearing the pretty paper off a Birthday gift. He was smirking the whole time, and I admitted for the first time back then, that he was beautiful. The blood on top of him looked right at home. It's a shame he doesn't have blood, because even covered in his own blood, I bet he would look just like back then.

That was also the first time I realized how mentally ill he was, a sadistic asshole that would taint the beauty of a normal, peaceful world. That was exactly what Sasori was. I also find it funny how much he cares for his puppets, like if they were almost alive. One time I got injured and he was more worried over his puppet's missing arm. I almost bled to death, but…he found the puppet's arm and helped me out afterwards.

I just can't believe how someone like him can still be in such a plain world like this. It's just incredible how he can stand living in a world that is nothing like him, I guess it's because he believes that art is meant to last forever and since he is art itself, he is supposed to live until the end of time...Or until he finds peace for his twisted self.

That's why I admire his art and respect it, it's completely different from anything else, he believes I just dislike it because it's different from my own art style, but no. That's far from the truth. I'm scared of his art, I'm scared of what he turns into art and how he does it, in what he became because of his beliefs. I'm scared that he will never find a limit to his collection, that he is never going to stop and keep going and going until he doesn't know where to keep his puppets. I'm scared of becoming the next one. Sasori doesn't care for me, I know that for sure, his feelings are completely different from my own.

Sasori no danna is too unreal for me to reach and grasp. He is fake, he shouldn't be in this world. He shouldn't be walking and killing. He should be locked up and fester in his own loneliness and twisted art ideas.

…Still, my mind goes back to what I'm staring at. His peaceful face, and his fingers brushing the puppet's hair. Once again I think the same thing, 'He is a doll.' And once again my mind goes back to everything I just thought through. But the same conclusion comes to my mind. 'He IS a doll.' Completely different from this world, but too perfect for it at the same time. Like those dolls back at the toy store. The only difference is that I won't be able to break this one.

Slowly I get on my knees and crawl behind him, wrapping my arms around my danna's shoulders. He stops moving, I can feel it, but that just ends up lasting for a few seconds and then he starts to brush the puppet's hair once again, trying to find perfection. Even though he is perfection itself. My danna doesn't mind me getting close to him.Strange, I know. But he doesn't mind people admiring him either. He has an ego and a pride that could feed a whole country. He likes people flattering him, and he knows I would never do it, but nonetheless I admire him.

I chuckle and close my eyes, thinking the same thing, 'He is a doll.' I stop my brain before it runs through all my thoughts yet again, I know what's going to happen, and the good thing is…

"I've always wanted a doll for myself."

"…What?"

I can only smirk.


End file.
